1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for acquiring interpolation points from straight short vectors representing a figure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In obtaining outlines of characters and graphic forms in the field of computer graphics, computer aided design (CAD), generation of outline fonts and so on, a method is generally used which fits Bezier curves or B-spline curves to straight short vectors approximately representing an original figure.
When a plurality of straight short vectors (R1R2, R2R3, ... R5R6, R6R1, which are shown by solid lines) representing an original figure as shown in FIG. 1 are given, the fitting of a curve (which is indicated dashed) is performed so that it will pass connecting points R1 through R6 of the straight short vectors.
A problem will arise in that, although the straight short vectors approximately represent the original figure, the curve fitted to the straight short vectors is different from the original figure.
In view of the above, methods for curve fitting have been desired which can represent an original figure more accurately o the basis of straight short vectors.
Summary of the Invention
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and system for acquiring interpolation points from straight short vectors representing a figure.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for acquiring interpolation points from straight short vectors representing a figure each straight short vector being connected to a connecting point, the method comprising the steps of:
acquiring two internally dividing points by internally dividing lengths of two vectors of the straight short vectors into desired ratios;
setting a straight line passing the acquired two internally dividing points; and
acquiring the interpolation point on the set straight line.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a system for acquiring interpolation points from straight short vector representing a figure, each straight short vector being connected to a connecting point, the system comprising:
first acquiring means for acquiring two internally dividing points by internally dividing lengths of two vectors of the straight short vectors into desired ratios;
means for setting a straight line passing the acquired two internally dividing points; and
second acquiring means for acquiring the interpolation point on the set straight line.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.